Renesmee
by Laura Ashley
Summary: This is a continuation to Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyers of the "twilight" series. This is my first attempt at writing please comment and I hope you enjoy! : ---- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS.


Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} , , {mso-style-name:ec_msonormal; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

RENESMEE

Chapter 1 - 6 years

I woke up to the sounds of my mother and fathers captivating melodic voices. Their voices almost always soothed me. I arose from my bed and slowly walked towards the living room with my eyes still feeling slightly heavy. "Good morning Renesmee." My mother said with a breath taking smile. "Good morning Bella" I smiled. "I really wish you wouldn't refer to me as Bella when we're inside the house" my mother almost hissed. "I'm sorry mom I'm just trying to get use to calling you that. I start school in two days and I know I won't be able to call you mom when everyone will be thinking that dad is my big brother." "I suppose you're right Renesmee, this is just very difficult for me…" she paused. "You're only 6 years old and you have the body of a 16 year old. I can barely believe that you're starting starting high school already in this short amount of time."

"Bella I understand, love, how this is coming as kind of a shock but we knew all to well that this day would come." My father replied trying to comfort my mother's bleak sadness. It still amazes me when I think how far my and father's relationship has come. Although the only thing I remember of my mother's mortal life was when I was growing inside her which is definetly something I cannot share with others for the reason that I would sound absolutely insane to those who knew nothing of the world of immortality that I was half created in. My mother giving up her life to be immortal with my father was something she had wanted so bad and she was among one of the very few that truely felt that their life was meant to be taken away and made into something so much stronger. A happiness that would never have to end. I've seen pictures at my grandpa Charlie's of my mother before her immortality. She was simple looking but in the most beautiful way. Me carrying on my mother's mortal chocolate brown eyes and fair skin with rosie cheeks. My rosie cheeks are one of my father's favorite traits that I carried out from my mother. I, much like my mother had, found them to be a big pest at times of embarassement. I had my grandpa Charlies thick curly locks. My grandpa Charlie loves that. Then there's my grandmother Renee, she doesn't know about me yet but, I will be meeting her sometime soon in the near future. Except I will not be introduced as her granddaughter I will be introduced as my Dad's long lost sister. I have difficulties embracing the fact that my grandmother will never know the truth. According to my father and grandpa Charlie my mother was always at a more mature stage then my grandmother which I definetly found truthful from the updates my mother gives me once a week when she speaks to Renee over the phone. But I do find Renee's thoughts and ways of life to be very fascinating. She rarely thinks things through before she plunges into them. A trait my mother says managed to make it's way through to pass it's way along to me. But unlike Renee even though I never really think things through all that often I do usually make the right decision. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. "Renesmee, Jacob's here." My father sighed. I sprung to the door in excitement! "JAKE!" I shrieked with enthusiasm as I threw my arms around my mother's best friend. "Hey Nessie." Jacob replied with a huge grin and tight embrace. It had almost been three months since I had seen Jacob and I had never gone that long in my life without seeing him. Jacob had to leave La Push for some official Quileute business. I had no idea what it was about or where it was that he had gone. Immediately though when I embraced his big arms and chest I showed him with my gifted abilities that I wanted him to tell me in the worst way. My curiousity sometimes got the best of me. "Nessie, Jake just got here. Give him a minute to get relaxed and comfortable." My father replied to my thoughts. "Haha, it's alright Edward you know I'll tell her eventually." Jacob replied. My father grinded his teeth a bit at Jake's response. I, always jealous of my dad for being able to know everyone's thoughts and secrets in exception to my mother of course. Only when my mother removes her shield can he see what she's truely thinking. Which sometimes irritates me because they'll give eachother a wide grin from across the room and my father will begin to laugh when he hears my wanting need to be let in on their little secret. My mother didn't respond too well at my father's response to Jacob. "Jacob you better not say anything or I swear" Jacob cut off my mother. "Haha relax Bells." My mother hissed quietly. Jacob ignored my mothers last response and made his way to the couch and threw his feet up on our glass coffee table while placing his arms behind his head. "So Nessie, what all have I missed these past few months?" "Well let's see." I pondered and then made my way to sit beside Jacob on the couch and grabbed his nice warm temperatured hand. I showed him my visit to my grandpa Charlie's and I showed him the wedding plans that I had assisted Sue Clearwater with. I showed him how elated my mother was seeing how happy grandpa Charlie was to be getting married to Sue. I showed him all the hunting trips me, my mother and father had made during his absence. I also showed him me and Alice's shopping trips to Seattle. Which made him giggle a little, knowing that my mother would not have been as happy as I was when shopping with Alice. My dad smirked a bit to himself too knowing Jacob's thoughts were so true about my mother's perspective on "chic fashion". Then I showed him how much I had missed our times in La Push, Jacob running through the trees in his werewolf form and me securely fastened to his back with my hands gripping on to his silky fur as he would run through all the beautiful sceneries in La Push. I also showed him how much I had missed Sam and Seth's company when we all would sit by a roaring fire and listen to all the wonderful tales of the Quileute tribe. Jake smiled and gave me a big warm hug. "Sam and Seth have missed you too Nessie". Jacob replied. I smiled. "Jacob you'll have to have Seth come by sometime soon I've missed his company". My father interjected. "I'll pass the word on Edward".

"Thank You".

"Jacob, could I please speak to you alone." My mother proceeded. "Uh, yeah sure Bells, whatever you want". Jacob and my mother left the room and I tried to follow behind. Then I felt my fathers cool smooth hands grab on to my arms from behind me. "Let them be alone for a minute sweetheart." I glared at my father he didn't have to hear my thoughts to know what I was thinking. He chuckled, "Ha ha just like your mother, so stubborn." I heard a low growl from the other room. My father giggled. I strained to hear their conversation. My father knowing what I was trying to do threw me on his back with one swift move and sped through the front door as he glided us toward the woods. Within 5 seconds we were already across the lake. My father put me down onto the mossy ground I tried running back but before I could even budge an inch my father clasped my wrist and gently stroked the side of my cheek with his cool hand. I flinched back. "Renesmee, please let them talk you'll know all about it in due time"._ Why can't I just find out now?!_ "Renesmee, please." _Ugh, fine! _"Please understand Nessie, we love you." _Yea, yea i know._

When Dad and I returned to the house Jacob and my mother were already sitting on the couch "pretending" i assumed to watch the TV. Jacob looked up at me as me and Dad walked through the door and smiled. Me still with a little bit of a sour expression on my face as we walked through the door couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Nessie, I was thinking maybe me and you could go down to La Push and visit Billy for a bit." _I know this is so he can talk to me about whatever mom had said to him. _"Go ahead, sweetheart me and your mother will go hunting while you're gone." My dad interjected pretending that he hadn't heard my last thought. "Yea, okay."

"I'll meet you outside Ness." Jacob left the house and shapeshifted himself into his werewolf form. "Have fun in La Push darling." My mother smiled innocently. "Thanks, i will." _Ugh, thanks alot Dad for the guilt trip. _My dad smiled at me. "See you in a few hours".

I ran beside Jacob today because I knew if I touched him he would see all the thoughts that were running through my mind about what it is was that him and my mother had discussed. Almost immediately when we reached Billy's he was wheeling himself out of the house with a huge grin on his face. "Nessie! It's so good to see you, I haven't seen for almost three weeks. I was beginning to worry that you had forgotten about me."

"Oh Billy, I could never forget about you." I smiled. "Jacob go get the stuff for the hot dogs." Jacob preceeded inside. Then I heard a familiar voice inside the house that I hadn't heard in a long time. I raced into the house and threw my arms up for a big embrace. "Seth!" I shrieked as I threw my arms around him. He smiled. "Well, hey Renesmee! It's been too long! How ya been?" I showed him almost everything I had shown Jacob earlier. "That's great Nessie!" We proceeded the day with eating hot dogs ---- _I'm so lucky that I can have a mixed diet of food and blood unlike my parents. Ah, the advantages of being half mortal-- _and of course listening to tales of the Quileutes. We all sat and had a pleasant time. Every once in a while I would touch Jacob's arm letting him see that I wanted to know why he had gone away for the past three months and also of course what him had my mother had discussed while my father kept me away from listening. After my third time of showing him what I wanted to know he excused me and him from the rest of the group. "So Nessie, what's up?" Jacob asked. "That's what I'd like to know." I responded. "Ha ha well I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright go ahead." I responded.

"Well I know you're excited about going to school in Forks but I was thinking maybe that you should go to school here in La Push."

"You were thinking or my mother was thinking?" I asked skeptically.

"Well it was Bella's idea but I think it's a great idea!" he smiled.

"I see. So why does my mother not want me to go to school in Forks?" I asked.

"Well i suppose because if you go to school in Forks you have to be very...careful."

"Of?"

"Well Nessie no one has ever seen you in Forks really except when you go to Charlie's and no one really notices that. I guess your mother is just worried about you. I mean, if you go to school here you don't really have to hide anything because almost everyone here in La Push already knows of your half immortality."

"But Jake, I want to go to school in Forks."

"Why?"

"Well because I want to meet new people and try thing's that are more "normal"."

Jacob giggled. "Nessie, you will never be normal."

My jaw dropped. "Hey!" i snapped as i punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" jacob replied as he rubbed his arm. "I really wish you wouldn't punch me Ness you don't realize how much stregnth you have."

"Yes, I do." I smirked.

"Ha ha you get your little remarks from Bells and your body stregnth from Edward."

"Don't try and change the subject Jacob! I'm going to high school in Forks and thats final!."

"Ah, yet another thing you get from your mother." He paused as I raised one eyebrow. "Stuborness."

I felt my cheeks go beat red. "Jake you better cut that out or I'll hit you again!"

"Ha ha okay, okay." As he put up his hands defensively.

"Nessie, could you please at least think about coming to school here? You still have two more days to decide."

"Jake, I've already made my decission. Im going to school in Forks."

"Nessie please re--" I cut him off mid-sentence. "Jake if you want you can tell my mom that I am going to think about it but seriously I'm not going to change my mind."

Jake looked at me , then replied, "Fine." "But Edward will know I'm lying."

"I can convince my dad that everything will be fine and then eventually he'll reassure mom the same."

We were both silent for a few minutes then I decided it was time for me to ask why he had left La Push for three months. I plsced my arm onto his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. "Well Ness, I went to go take care of this one bloodsu----" he paused and shook his head. "You went after a vampire?" i guessed. He hesitated then said, "Yes Nessie, unfortunately not all vampires are good like your family." "Oh" I replied. I decided I didn't want to hear anymore knowing that it was really hard for jacob to talk about. We were silent again for a while but it didn't feel awkward. I never felt awkward being around Jacob there's always been something about him that keeps me drawn to him. I still remember that day when I had been in Jake's arm's three days after I had been born and my mother was so angry at him I cannot remember why but I remember wanting her not to lay a finger on him. "Nessie, I should take you home." "Okay" i replied. On the way back from La Push me and Jake kept racing eachother. I can get veery competitive with Jake but never in a jealous or egotistic kind of way. Me and Jake just had fun trying to out do the other. Sometimes though I thought that he was secretly let me win. When we got to my door step jake kissed my forehead with his warm lips and said that he had to get back to La Push because there were things he needed to take care of. I hesitated to open the door knowing that my mother and father would be waiting and my mother would be hoping that Jacob would have been able to change my mind about going to school in Forks.


End file.
